STAR WARS: The Alternate Galaxy
by Dark Sploosh
Summary: There were always a few things I wanted to change about the Star Wars saga, so I decided to start writing them down. A lot of AU basically. Starts with the final duel in Return of the Jedi.


Author's Note: Well, I was sitting back playing Super Empire Strikes Back (fun game, damn hard though), and I suddenly was hit with the idea to write a few different alternate endings to some of my favorite parts of the Star Wars Saga. Most if not all of my changes can be made without harming the plot, so it's basically just a few "What if he did that differently" sort of things, but I hope that you will enjoy reading them.

STAR WARS  
The Alternate Galaxy

PART I: Duel Aboard the Death Star II

Chapter 1: Father vs. Son

"Your fleet is lost," said the Emperor calmly, "and your friends on the Endor moon will not survive."

Luke looked at the shriveled man that sat before him with despair. He couldn't think of what to do. He had tried to bring his father back to the Light, and failed. Now, the Emperor was wiping out the Rebel Fleet with the Death Star's main cannon, and threatening the death of his friends as well. Han. Leia. Chewie. Threepio. R2. He couldn't just let them die.

But now it seemed that the only alternative was to take up his lightsaber and kill the Emperor himself. But in doing so, would he fall to the Dark Side, just as his father did? He couldn't do that.

"There is no escape, my young apprentice," said the Emperor. Luke looked at Vader, hoping to see some shred of humanity left in him. But the Dark Lord of the Sith simply stared right back, his black helmet revealing no emotion.

"The Alliance will die, as will your friends," the Emperor said, and Luke felt a growing anger in the pit of his stomach. He was wrestling with the idea of brutally killing this man, making him pay for what he had done to his father, his sister, his friends. How could destroying one so evil and wretched possibly bring him to the Dark Side? Luke looked at his lightsaber, feeling his resolve slipping away. He couldn't last much longer. Soon, he knew, he would not be able to stop himself.

"Good," whispered the Emperor seductively. "I can feel your anger. I am defenseless. Take your weapon. Strike me down with all of your hatred, and your journey towards the Dark Side will be complete!"

Luke turned away, knowing that this was it. A single thought had suddenly appeared in his mind, and it echoed throughout his subconscious.

_Kill him,_" it said, "_destroy this evil, revolting old man. Make him suffer for what he has done! End his pathetic life, and save your friends and yourself!"_

That was all there was to do, then. Luke didn't care anymore what the Emperor said. He had to destroy him. It was his only option.

Luke whirled around and pulled his saber into his hand with the force. Igniting it, he took one vicious swing.

And Vader's crimson blade blocked his own. Luke looked at his father as the Emperor let out a long, evil laugh. He didn't want to hurt his father, but he couldn't let him stand in the way of the Emperor's destruction. He had no choice.

Luke broke away and swung at Vader, who successfully blocked and counterattacked. Luke dodged and swung again, only to have Vader deflect the blow once more. For minutes they dueled like this, neither gaining the upper hand, as they moved away from the Emperor's throne and towards the steps to the elevator shaft. Luke was starting to gain the edge, however, and he drove Vader back, finally knocking him off guard and kicking him in the chest. Vader cried out as he was sent flying down the steps. He landed in a tangled heap at the bottom, his cape wrapped around his body.

"Good," said the Emperor again. "Use your aggressive feelings boy. Let the hate flow through you."

Luke looked back at his father, who had gotten back to his feet.

_What am I doing?_ Luke thought. _Vader is my father! I can't kill him._

Luke deactivated his saber, as Vader started back up the steps.

"Obi-Wan has taught you well," the Dark Lord complimented.

"I will not fight you Father," Luke said, but it was more like a plea, a plea to his father to stop this all.

Vader had reached him now, and Luke could hear the sounds of his heavy mechanical breathing, a little faster now that the heat of battle had overcome him.

"You are unwise to lower your defenses!" shouted Vader, who attacked once more. Luke just barely activated his saber in time to block the blow, and the battle continued. But this time, Luke was on the defensive. He was determined to only block Vader's attacks, not return them. Finally, Luke jumped backwards twice over Vader's blade, landing on a catwalk high above.

"Your thoughts betray you Father," said Luke. He had to try once more to save Vader. "I feel the good in you. The conflict."

"There is no conflict," replied Vader. Luke knew his father was only denying the truth.

"You couldn't bring yourself to kill me before and I don't believe you'll destroy me now," Luke said. Upon those words, Luke felt a twinge of an emotion in Vader's mind. It felt almost like guilt.

"You underestimate the power of the Dark Side," Vader countered, but Luke could still feel that Vader only barely meant what he said anymore. "If you will not fight, you will meet your destiny!"

Vader suddenly tossed his saber at Luke, who had just enough time to move out of the way as the blade cut through one of the supports holding the catwalk to the ceiling. Sparks shot everywhere as the platform fell at an angle. Luke lost his balance and cried out as he was sent reeling down the catwalk. He hit the cold, metallic ground and got back to his feet, quickly searching for a place to hide. He couldn't keep fighting Vader.

Luke scrambled beneath the platform that supported the Emperor's throne. There were a dozen metal columns here, and Luke hid behind the closest one. He heard the sound of the Emperor's laugh above him, and then the sound of Vader igniting his saber once more.

He was coming.

End Note: Okay, okay, I admit that there was nothing AU about this chapter, but there definitely will be in the next one. In the mean time, I guess you could at least R&R this, even if it's nothing really new.


End file.
